A tus pies
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Crees que te conoces, que manejas las riendas, que dominas la situación y tal vez así ha sido hasta ahora; pero cuando Ella entra en tu vida, te das cuenta que nada es como creías... Dom/fem. Lenguaje adulto. 18 . TH. OOC.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**A tus pies**

Había vuelto a encontrarla por casualidad. Los años transcurridos le habían sentado maravillosamente bien, se notaba a la legua que se sentía cómoda y segura en el papel de seductora, jugaba el juego y tenía todas las bazas ganadoras… un cuerpo para el infarto, un rostro angelical, una mirada seductora que te hacía estremecer, labios carnosos creados para ser besados y un aura indefinible pero que atraía con la fuerza de un agujero negro.

Ella siempre había sido especial, la encarnación de la sensualidad, por más que vistiera con un sencillo pantalón y una camiseta, pero ahora estaba consciente de ese poder y lo utilizaba… piernas que se cruzan en el momento preciso, la mirada oportuna, los gestos con la cara, los movimientos con el pelo, las ondulaciones del tono de voz…

El mero hecho de verla entre el público me condujo en un viaje non-stop a un estado de excitación que no lograba con ninguna de las otras mujeres que poblaban mis noches, nada bueno cuando eres uno disertantes y la atención de los presentes recae en ti, mucho menos cuando no tienes ninguna oportunidad de volver el tiempo atrás y modificar las cosas…

.

.

.

Conocí a Bella cuando estaba en los primeros años de la Universidad, una tímida y retraída estudiante de negocios. Para ser sincero siempre llamó mi atención, inspiraba en mi una extraña necesidad de protegerla a la vez que me sentía un poco vulnerable ante ella, no cualquiera atravesaba la coraza que había creado a mi alrededor y ciertamente ella lo hacía sin siquiera proponérselo…

En mis épocas de estudiante buscaba sexo fácil sin compromisos ni ataduras. Reforzar la imagen de macho alfa que había construido, jugar un poco y lograr que cayeran rendidas a mis pies. Cuando lo conseguía pasaba a la siguiente.

Bella no entraba en ese target… avanzar en una relación con ella hubiera significado exponerme y no era lo que quería para mí en aquel momento por eso preferí alejarme, literalmente huí despavorido. Mucha agua había corrido bajo el puente desde entonces.

Cuando terminó la conferencia estaba ansioso por saludarla y tantear si le apetecía que nos tomáramos unos tragos.

Me acerqué despacio desde atrás y rodeando su cintura le susurré al oído con mi mejor tono seductor- estás francamente preciosa.

- Sigues siendo el libertino de siempre- me respondió sin separarse de mí. Aflojé mi abrazó. Ella giró separándose unos centímetros- ¿Cómo has estado Edward?

- No puedo quejarme pero te aseguro que me has dejado mudo, realmente te ves espléndida. ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida o me puedo postular para el puesto?

- El tigre pierde las rayas pero no pierde las mañas- me respondió sonriendo.

- Se hace lo que se puede- no sé si era el tono de su voz o el aroma o una combinación de ambos pero me sentía completamente embobado por ella- Te invito a tomar un trago para rememorar los viejos tiempos- le dije

- Tengo que irme pero de todas maneras gracias por la invitación- me respondió dando unos pasos y alejándose. Una terrible sensación de pérdida me embargó.

- Dame una oportunidad Bella- le imploré casi sin poder reconocerme.

- No tiene sentido, Edward, no soy la que solía ser.

- Déjame conocer a la mujer en la que te has convertido.

- No es una buena idea.

- Tal vez yo tampoco sea el mismo y te sorprenda.

Finalmente y después de mucha insistencia de mi parte acordamos encontrarnos el viernes siguiente en el Shadows, un tranquilo pub para conversar sobre nosotros… bien si lo miraba desde mi punto de vista la reunión no era más que una excusa para volver a verla y por supuesto para convencerla de ir a más, no podía aceptar un no por respuesta… ella era un pendiente en mi vida, durante demasiado tiempo me había preguntado que hubiera sido de nosotros si me hubiera animado a seguir adelante, como para dejarla escapar fácilmente.

Puntual a la hora que me había indicado me presenté en el bar, Bella ya estaba ahí. Me senté frente a ella y pedí un trago.

- Desde que nos despedimos el martes no he logrado apartarte un segundo de mis pensamientos- le dije sonriendo- me tienes hechizado.

- Hugh, empezamos jugando fuerte- me replicó sarcástica.

- Bella te lo dije de verdad, si no estás con nadie quiero aplicar para el puesto.

- Edward, yo también te dije de verdad que no me parece una buena idea

- ¿Por qué no? Somos adultos y ambos sabemos de sobra que siempre hubo química entre nosotros.

- No puedes aparecer después de cinco años en escena y simplemente decir quiero estar contigo.

- Creo en el destino, Bella y por alguna razón ambos estuvimos en el lugar preciso en el momento indicado- ella meneó su cabeza y pude ver como se me escurría la posibilidad entre las manos.

- Tal vez cuando nos conocimos hubiera sido distinto, pero hoy busco otras cosas en un hombre y estoy segura que no son las que estás dispuesto a dar.

- Me lastimas preciosa- repliqué llevando una mano a mi pecho como si me hubieran herido

- No quiero lastimarte, pero es así- me respondió seria

- Dime, ¿qué es lo que buscas y yo no puedo satisfacer?- le pregunté un tanto dolido. Se perfectamente que la he cagado miles de veces pero ser rechazado por Bella con el sello de inaceptable me causó un tremendo desasosiego.

- Quiero un hombre capaz de someterse completa y exclusivamente a mí, que se concentre en satisfacer todos mis deseos, que anticipe mis necesidades y que sea feliz al hacerlo- me respondió

- ¿Buscas un esclavo?- le pregunté incrédulo

- Un sumiso- me respondió- desde hace un par de años practico lo que se conoce como dominación femenina y así establezco mis relaciones- miles de fantasías cruzaron instantáneamente mi mente, pude visualizarla en un rol de flageladora, de dominatrix vestida de cuero con un látigo en la mano, de perra egocéntrica que maltrata a su pareja… y ¡Dios me perdone, me excité con la idea!

- ¿Y no puedes salir con alguien que no lo sea?

- Poder puedo, pero no lo deseo y esa es la clave, la satisfacción de mis deseos es el centro de cualquier relación que inicie.

- ¿No es un poco egoísta el planteo?- le pregunté con auténtica curiosidad- Tú, tú y luego tú pero ¿Qué consigue el pobre tipo?

- Vivir la vida que desea, sentirse completo, adquirir niveles de goce que ni siquiera se imagina… aunque no lo creas muchos hombres buscan mujeres para someterse voluntariamente a ellas y en este tipo de relaciones quien domina se responsabiliza por su hombre y por hacer todo lo necesario para que sea feliz.

- No te discuto que puede resultar atractivo jugar algunas sesiones, pero que esa sea tu forma de vida, realmente no lo sé.

- Lo estás pensando desde un estereotipo y realmente tendrías que experimentarlo para entender cabalmente de que se trata- me respondió- es un acuerdo donde la relación de poder es inusual, pero en el que ambos obtienen lo que desean, no hay coacción.

Reflexioné sobre lo que me había dicho, me parecía increíble pero despertó en mí el deseo de experimentarlo en carne propia. No tenía nada que perder, deseaba a Bella y era una forma de tenerla. ¡Vamos, al fin de cuentas podía considerarlo una especie de juego de rol sin necesidad de pagar por ello!

- Quiero intentarlo- le dije con seguridad- Demuéstrame lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Conversamos durante horas, finalmente acordamos que tendríamos tres sesiones de prueba. El momento, la forma y la duración de las mismas eran exclusiva potestad de Isabella

Por mi parte no estaba obligado a asistir pero si lo hacía estaba obligado a respetar sus órdenes me gustaran o no, podía renunciar en cualquier momento pero cualquier renuncia era definitiva, no había marcha atrás.

Salimos del bar entrada la noche y la acompañé a su departamento que quedaba a unas cuadras. Haciendo gala de mi caballerosidad le presté mi abrigo ya que la noche se había puesto fresca

Cuando llegamos a la puerta se despidió con un ligero beso en mis labios y no pude resistirme a preguntarle- ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Crípticamente me respondió- Ya lo hemos hecho- y devolviéndome el abrigó entró dejándome perplejo en medio de la noche.

_**Primera sesión**_

Para el jueves siguiente la perplejidad se había reconvertido en furia, ¿Quién mierda se creía que era? Casi una semana sin dar señales de vida… vamos señora ¿dónde quedó eso de preocuparse por las necesidades de su "sumiso"?...

Quería renunciar antes de empezar pero como en una revelación me di cuenta que era lo que ella estaba buscando que sucediera… estaba poniendo a prueba mi paciencia… ¡por Dios me estaba entrenando!

Le había pasado mi mail, mi MSN, mi celular, el teléfono de mi casa, mi dirección… pero no tenía idea de cómo pensaba contactarme… de manera que empecé compulsivamente y metódicamente a revisarlos y a desesperar…

El viernes por la mañana recibí un correo

De: Isabella

A: Edward

Si aún sigues decidido a intentarlo te espero esta noche en mi departamento a las 7PM.

Isabella

Me invadió una placentera sensación de satisfacción, el resto de la mañana y la tarde se poblaron una extraña y desconocida expectativa… traté de minimizarla pero era palpable, estaba ahí.

Toqué el timbre unos minutos antes de las 7PM, la ansiedad me consumía y se traducía en un empalme vergonzoso.

- Sígueme- me ordenó. Bella llevaba un insinuante vestido de tirantes, que me enloqueció no podía dejar de imaginar lo que estaba cubriendo. La seguí y entramos en un dormitorio pintado en tonos de azul, una enorme cama king-side se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación y apoyada sobre el edredón pude ver un par de cadenas aseguradas al respaldo con una muñequera en cada extremo, mi "amigo" vibró por la excitación.

Totalmente vestida se sentó en un sillón ubicado en uno de los extremos del dormitorio

- Tu lo buscaste y ahora estás completamente en mis manos, Edward- me dijo seductora- desvístete para mí y cuando termines siéntate en el medio de la cama.

Con un poco de vergüenza hice lo que me indicaba… para ser honesto la timidez no alcanzaba a mi "amigo" que cada vez estaba más y más erecto.

Cuando terminé se puso de pie y deslizó su vestido hasta el piso… mis fantasías sobre lo que tenía abajo se habían quedado muy pero muy cortas… Un corsé que dejaba entrever sus gloriosos pechos, una tanga abierta de cuero, medias con ligas y sus zapatos de tacón aguja proyectaban a mi cerebro la imagen de la encarnación de la diosa del sexo. No pude evitarlo, tuve que apoyar mi espalda en el respaldo para lograr mantenerme sentado.

Subió despacio a la cama y se arrodilló a mi lado tomo mi miembro con una de sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo al tiempo que sus labios atrapaban los míos y me besaba… mi respiración y mi ritmo cardíaco se dispararon…

Estaba a punto de correrme cuando sentí como apretaba delicadamente la base de mi miembro y luego repetía la maniobra sobre mi pene. Mi orgasmo se frenó pero la tensión seguía ahí.

Abandonando por un momento lo que estaba haciendo colocó las esposas en mis muñecas. Estaba atado pero a la vez me permitía gran cantidad de movimiento. Volvió a acercarse a mí y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja – vas a ser mío Edward. Ya había dejado de estar a cien para ponerme a mil.

Poco a poco fui deslizándome para quedar acostado de espaldas en la cama, cada vez que estaba a punto de estallar de placer ella cambiaba la maniobra y me suspendido flotando en un mar de lujuria cada vez más salvaje, una suerte de electricidad atravesaba mi cuerpo en ramalazos furiosos… no podía más, jamás había vivido algo así…

Colocándose a hojarcadas me ordenó- Hazme acabar con tu boca. En ese momento me olvidé de mi, excitado como estaba solo podía pensar en darle placer, escucharla gemir, sentirla vibrar y que estallara en mi boca.

Cuando su orgasmo terminó, se deslizó suavemente por mi cuerpo rozando con los labios de su vagina la punta de mi verga hinchada, el suave masaje que provocaba la fricción de su sexo húmedo me aceleró de mil a diez mil… se retiró y con mucha delicadeza me acarició los testículo y les dio un pequeño tirón al tiempo que con voz seductora me ordenaba- mastúrbate y termina en tu mano para mí. ¡Dios bendito, que orgasmo fenomenal! La onda de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo con una intensidad salvaje, inhumana… fue no más grandioso que me había ocurrido.

Tardé un buen rato en serenarme, para el momento que logré abrir los ojos ella ya me había desatado y estaba de pie a los pies de la cama.

- Gracias- balbuceé. Ella no me respondió simplemente se quedo pensativa, observándome.

- Tienes posibilidades- me dijo después de unos segundos- La puerta de allí es el baño, la sesión terminó.

_**Segunda sesión**_

Los diez días que habían transcurrido desde que me había despedido en la puerta de su departamento habían sido pura tortura. Vivía en un estado de excitación permanente. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella ni por un instante. Cerraba los ojos y revivía cada segundo de nuestra primera sesión. Sentía en cada célula de mi cuerpo como crecía mi deseo y mi necesidad de ella. Me masturbaba, si, pero no sentía lo mismo que había sentido cuando lo hice para complacerla.

Las reglas estaban claras, tenía que esperar que me contactara. Dicen que el que espera desespera y vaya que lo hacía, consultaba mis mails cada dos segundos, verificaba que funcionara el teléfono celular y el de línea… esperando que ella me concediera su atención.

Me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando encontré un sobre negro bajo el quicio de la puerta, lo levanté y lo acerqué a mi nariz antes de abrirlo… su perfume invadió mi cerebro y nubló el resto de mis sentidos.

La nota era breve y a la vez demoledora.

_Edward, _

_Si quieres tener tu segunda sesión estaré en mi departamento mañana a las 8PM. Preséntate puntual o no te abriré la puerta. No tienes permitido tener sexo de ningún tipo ni masturbarte desde ahora hasta ese momento (te aseguro que me daré cuenta si fallas). _

_Isabella _

Si en algún momento creí saber el significado de la expresión "estar empalmado", me equivoqué de cabo a rabo… La erección que tuve cuando terminé de leer la nota estaba para el record Guiness. Impresionante. Enorme. Dolorosa. Entendí cabalmente y en carne propia lo que se sufre el síndrome de bolas azules. Con una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía en mi me contuve para y por ella toda esa noche y al día siguiente.

A las 6PM la ansiedad me consumía, me bañé y me vestí. Pasé por una florería y compré un ramo, a las 7:30 PM estaba en la puerta de su departamento.

Esa media hora se me hizo eterna pero puntualmente a las 8PM toqué el timbre y entré en su casa para mi segunda sesión.

Bella me recibió vestida para el infarto, corsé, minifalda de cuero, medias de red con liguero y zapatos de tacón aguja… no lograba apartar la vista de sus piernas. Ramalazos de deseo me recorrían el cuerpo haciendo que mis percepciones se multiplicaran por mil.

- ¿Quieres un trago?- me preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación contoneando sus caderas rumbo a la barra de bar -¿Vino está bien?

- Lo que gustes- logré balbucear acercándome para ayudarla. Rápidamente sirvió dos copas y me entregó una mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas y se cruzaba de piernas para darme las indicaciones.

- Cuando te sientas preparado quiero que vayas al dormitorio azul, te desnudes y me esperes de pie con las manos en la espalda. Te seguiré en unos minutos. Pase lo que pase no cambies de posición hasta que te lo indique y ya lo sabes, la sesión termina cuando yo así lo dispongo.

Asentí en silencio y me marché al instante, me sentía más que preparado…

De pie en la habitación rodeado de la tenue luz de los fanales sentí su presencia sin siquiera darme vuelta para mirar. Ella se detuvo detrás mío, recorrió el largo de mi columna vertebral con una de sus uñas… a duras penas lograba reprimir el impulso de tomarla en brazos y besarla hasta quedarme sin aliento.

Tras haber hecho un par de recorridos hacia arriba y hacia abajo se detuvo. Contuve mi aliento sin moverme a la espera de lo que vendría.

- Cierra los ojos- me ordenó… y lo hice. Sentí la caricia de un trozo de seda en mi rostro y la venda ajustándose… estaba ciego. Mis otros sentidos se agudizaron. Percibí con total claridad cada caricia, cada toque de sus dedos, sus labios o su lengua, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, su perfume, su excitación… Cuando se detuvo deseaba gritar por más.

- Acuéstate boca abajo sobre la alfombra. Lo hice tambaleante. Bella acarició suavemente mi cabello y se alejó de mi lado- retira la venda- me ordenó. Al hacerlo pude apreciar completamente la escena que tenía preparada para mí. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de su fauteuil plata tapizado en azul vistiendo su corsé, el liguero, las medias de red y los zapatos de tacón aguja, sus piernas abiertas- Repta hasta aquí. Lo hice sin dudar me arrastré como un gusano por el piso hasta llegar a ella- te has ganado el derecho a acceder a todo lo que desees y puedas tomar tan solo utilizando tu boca y sin despegar la pelvis del piso.

Pronto me deshice de sus zapatos y lamí sus pies, casi no podía soportar el dolor producto de la excitación que me provocaba. Subí por sus piernas besando y lamiendo sus muslos, apoyado en mis brazos para no tambalearme. Me temblaban por el esfuerzo. Acerqué mi boca a su sexo y lamí su hendidura hacia su clítoris, sorbiendo para finalmente masajearlo con movimientos circulares de mi lengua. Escuchar sus gemidos me estaba enloqueciendo. Repetí los movimientos una y otra vez, en forma más exigente cada vez, finalmente introduje mi lengua en su vagina y explotó en mi boca. Colapsé en el piso preso de movimientos convulsos y con mi verga palpitante a punto de estallar.

- Date vuelta- me ordenó, se levantó de su sillón y colocándose a hojarcadas me tomó en su interior. Poco necesité para llegar al orgasmo más bestial del que tengo recuerdos. Mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado se separó de mí.

- Date un baño y relájate te espero en la sala en media hora- me indicó al tiempo que depositaba un ligero beso sobre mis labios.

Intensos chorros de agua caliente hicieron un trabajo perfecto al momento de desentumecer mis músculos doloridos, alguno de los cuales ni siquiera recordaba que estuvieran ahí.

A pesar del cansancio me sentía totalmente energizado, lleno de vida, sorprendido, alucinado… me costaba creer lo que había pasado y no me reconocía a mi mismo como partícipe más que voluntario. ¡Por todos los demonios que pueblan el infierno, nunca en mi vida había tenido niveles tan altos de goce como en mis encuentros con Isabella!

Cada pequeña a acción, cada momento compartido habían cobrado una dimensión apabullante, incluso el hecho de estar excitado durante tanto tiempo sin que me permitiera eyacular… cosa impensable para mi "yo anterior". Si, claramente había un antes y un después de esta relación, jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala, sabía que el tiempo de despedirnos estaba cerca pero deseaba estirar lo más posible la noche… me sentía absolutamente feliz a su lado.

Ella, cubierta con una bata lánguida y con una copa de vino en la mano miraba por la ventana. Me detuve en el quicio de la puerta a observarla. ¡Hermosa!

Sin darse vuelta me dijo- Sobre la mesa hay una caja, llévatela y ábrela en tu casa. Busqué con la mirada y la encontré – es un regalo para ti, te lo has ganado.

- Gracias- murmuré mientras lo tomaba en mis manos. Ella se dio vuelta y caminó hacia mí.

- Te acompaño a la puerta- me dijo sin más. Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo en un abrazo silencioso. Ella reclinó su cabeza en mi pecho y me dio un ligero beso sobre la camiseta.

Llegué a mi departamento y me preparé un bocadillo. Me tiré en la cama y leí la tarjeta que la acompañaba

_Que lo disfrutes…_

Con cuidado retiré la cinta de raso negra que cerraba la caja que me había entregado y la abrí. El contenido me hizo sonreír… perfectamente dobladas estaban las medias y el liguero que había usado esa noche. Las tomé con reverencia y con morbo fetichista las acerqué a mi rostro. No tardé demasiado en quedarme dormido.

_**Tercera sesión**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. Tenía que viajar para dictar unas conferencias y me costaba alejarme de la ciudad, poco a poco empezaba a sentir que con Bella estaba justo en el lugar a donde pertenecía.

Ella había abierto la caja de Pandora, no me imaginaba a mi mismo viviendo una vida anodina como llevaba antes de conocerla. Durante la semana que siguió tuve ocasión de comprobar cuanto había cambiado. Rechacé varias ofertas de sexo fácil que mi "yo anterior" jamás hubiera dejado escapar… sentía que no me aportaban nada… había conocido otra dimensión y no concebía volver atrás.

Pronto la inquietud comenzó a invadir mi mente… y si después de la tercera sesión ella se negaba a volver a verme ¿qué iba a hacer? Me di cuenta que esto había dejado de ser un juego para convertirse en algo más… la necesitaba en mi vida, era feliz a su lado sin importar el cómo… o tal vez ese cómo era parte de lo que me hacía bien.

Volví a la ciudad el jueves por la noche y encontré un sobre, por un instante la alegría y la preocupación fueron una…

_Edward, _

_La tercera sesión será larga, pasarás el fin de semana en mi departamento. Te espero el viernes a las 7PM. Saldremos a cenar y a bailar el viernes trae ropa adecuada._

_Isabella_

Volví a respirar cuando me di cuenta que no había perdido la oportunidad de la cita.

Llegué a su casa a la hora indicada y acomodamos mis cosas en un dormitorio que me había asignado. Me sentí un poco desilusionado pensando en que no compartiríamos su habitación.

La salida del viernes fue mágica cenamos maravillosamente en un lugar íntimo que había elegido y luego fuimos a bailar. Me sentí bastante territorial durante la noche, protegiéndola de las miradas de deseo de cada uno de los hombres que se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Ella podría haber tenido a cualquiera de ellos y me sentía pleno al saber que el elegido era yo.

Llegamos al departamento cerca de las tres de la madrugada, fusilados. En la puerta la tomé en brazos y la cargué hasta la habitación azul. La recosté sobre la cama y desprendiendo sus ligas le saqué las medias y los zapatos de tacón. Me arrodillé en el piso y comencé a masajear sus pies, primero con mis manos y luego con mi boca

Ella suspiraba y gemía envuelta en una bruma de placer que le provocaba, cosa que me ponía a cien. Sabía que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba.

Subí por sus muslos dejando un reguero de besos húmedos, mis labios la sentían vibrar. Corrí con cuidado el elástico de su tanga y me ocupé a conciencia de darle placer.

Su orgasmo llegó rápido y furioso y el mío no llegó.

- Ve a ducharte- me ordenó- Te recomiendo el agua fría.

Al salir me estaba esperando- Ven aquí- me dijo- esta noche vas a experimentar algo nuevo- La miré con curiosidad, tenía en la mano un artefacto extraño- Es un cinturón de castidad ¿has usado alguna vez uno?

No y ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo funcionan- le respondí con sinceridad.

- Te sentirás raro porque el capuchón que recubre tu verga y los anillos no te permitirán tener una erección. También te limitará al momento de orinar, tendrás que hacerlo sentado- me explicó- Te ayudaré a colocarlo.

El click de la cerradura me estremeció, significaba que no había marcha atrás… mis erecciones estaban encerradas y la llave en sus manos… pero confiaba en Bella, había aprendido que cualquier cosa que hiciera redundaba en un placer enorme para mí.

- Por un tiempito se terminaron las erecciones para ti- me dijo lamiendo el lóbulo de oreja y al instante pude sentir el efecto sobre mi "amigo enjaulado"- Ayúdame a bañarme.

Le preparé la tina, terminé de desvestirla y la ayudé a bañarse y a secarse. Durante todo el proceso percibí claramente las limitaciones físicas que me imponía el cinturón.

- Vete a tu dormitorio y trata de descansar- me indicó agitando el aparato con su mano… la sensación fue indescriptible.

Me despedí de ella con un beso y me fui a mi habitación. Tardé un rato en dormirme ya que me resultaba incómodo. Dormí realmente poco, superficialmente. Me desperté varias veces durante la noche siempre soñando con ella y empalmado en la medida que la "jaula" me lo permitía, apenas lograba relajarme nuevamente sentía el tirón del dolor.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, fui hasta la cocina y encontré una nota sobre la mesa.

_Edward, me han llamado para una reunión urgente en la oficina. No creo que regrese hasta la noche. Estás a cargo._

_Isabella_

Entre en su habitación y me recosté en su cama… conservaba su perfume… me parecía sentir su mano apretando mi miembro. Excitación y dolor iban de la mano. Sé que me hubiera masturbado si mi amigo no hubiera estado enjaulado.

Me sentía cansado, ansioso, no podía evitar pensar todo el tiempo en ella, necesitaba que volviera a casa… deseaba verla, complacerla, adorarla, hacer lo que fuera necesario para que ella no me abandonara y me permitiera seguir a su lado.

Jamás me había dado cuenta la cantidad de pequeñas erecciones que tenía por día. Mi polla semi erecta y contenida goteaba líquido seminal, me sentía húmedo... manché más de un pantalón.

Durante la tarde mi actividad fue frenética… acomodé y limpié cada rincón del departamento, lave y sequé ropa, preparé la cena y ambienté el cuarto azul para que todo estuviera perfecto cuando llegara.

Solo ella era capaz de provocar que actuara así… la amaba con locura… le pertenecía, podía hacer de mi lo que quisiera…

Cuando llegó y descubrió lo que había preparado para ella una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro, podría vivir eternamente a base de sonrisas como esa…

Comimos juntos y cuando terminamos me dijo:

- Desnúdate en tu cuarto y ven al mío. Mi verga golpeó con firmeza las paredes de la jaula.

Totalmente desnudo, solo cubierto con el cinturón, golpee la puerta antes de entrar, al abrirla pude verla esperándome en la cama - Estoy destrozada, pero después de todo el esfuerzo que has hecho no quiero que duermas solo esta noche- me dijo. Me acerqué a ella gateando y me acurruqué a su lado en posición fetal apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo. Ella acariciaba mi cabeza con un ritmo tranquilizador, casi como un masaje relajante y mientras yo lamía y besaba su vientre de tanto en tanto hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

La mañana nos encontró en una posición diferente, ella acurrucada sobre mi pecho y yo abrazándola. La noche había sido difícil para mí pero la paz que me brindaba tenerla en mis brazos superaba con creces el dolor del encierro.

Me moví con cuidado para no despertarla, preparé el desayuno y lo monté en una bandeja. La desperté con un beso y desayunamos juntos en la habitación, miramos una película en la cama, nos acariciamos, descubrí un nuevo significado para la expresión erógeno… a su lado cada centímetro de mi piel era una zona excitable.

Cuando llegó la tarde comencé a sentirme inquieto, se acercaba el momento de la verdad y la única verdad aceptable era que me permitiera quedarme a su lado… Bella pareció notar mi nerviosismo... estaba pensativa y silenciosa. La tensión era palpable.

- Ven aquí- me pidió. Con cuidado abrió el cierre de mis jeans y soltó el candado del cinturón… el desasosiego me invadió por completo cuando escuché el "click", sentía ganas de llorar- la sesión terminó, ve a preparar tus cosas- asentí mudo de angustia, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ante la sola idea de separarme de ella… intenté moverme pero no lograba dar un paso. Mis manos temblorosas se introdujeron en mis pantalones y volvieron a cerrar el candado.

- No puedo hacerlo Bella- le dije sollozando como un niño y arrojándome al piso y aferrándome de sus rodillas- puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo pero no me alejes de tu lado.

- Estás seguro- me preguntó acariciando mi cabello con ternura.

- Si- le contesté- No podría vivir sin ti, eres dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma, de mi deseo... te pertenezco. Acéptame por favor.

- Yo también te amo, Edward- tomando mi rostro en sus manos me besó los labios con ternura- Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí en la Universidad- la abracé con fuerza y la besé como si en ello me fuera la vida.

La felicidad es un estado extraño… la alcanzas cómo y cuando menos lo esperas, solo tienes que estar atento.

Jamás pensé que establecer un vínculo como el nuestro me haría tan pleno... Hace cuatro años que estamos juntos, nuestra relación ha crecido con el paso del tiempo. Cada día encuentro diferentes formas de entregarme a ella e Isabella se mantiene atenta a mis necesidades y deseos, aún aquellos que están escondidos en mi subconsciente y solo ella es capaz de descubrir. Cuando me pongo a reflexionar sobre nuestra historia me estremezco al pensar que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera vuelto a encontrarla, si hubiera pasado nuevamente de largo como la primera vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron y no supe ni quise ver... entonces necesito correr a su lado abrazarla, sentir el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mío y postrarme a sus pies para decirle una y mil veces cuanto la amo.

xoxoxoxox


End file.
